A Week to Remember
by PhoenixDove1
Summary: A 3 part short I wrote about Marian Hawke and Cullen. It's set right after DA2 and before whatever happens in DA3. And yes, this is just a short that gets my fem character with Cullen! He better be romanceable in DA3! I hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Week to Remember

Part 1 of 3

Author: PhoenixDove1

Game: Post Dragonage 2

Relationship Pairing: fHawke, Cullen

Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything

*This was supposed to be a quick one shot but I think it's a bit longer. This is set after the events of DA 2 and before whatever happens in DA 3. Between Marian Hawke and (hopefully soon to be romanceable) Cullen*

Marian

It had been an unusually hot and humid day in Kirkwall. Marian was walking home from a pub called the Hanged Man where she'd made another required appearance for the ruling families at yet another celebration for freeing Kirkwall. Marian was expected to make these periodic showings. She'd gone through this before as a result of her defeat of the Arishok in their grueling one on one duel several months ago. That was also when everyone started calling her the Champion.

Today the celebrations were for defeating Knight-Commander Meredith, the woman in charge of all Templars in the city. The Templars were charged with protecting the general population from mages. The need for such protection was a misconception that Marian couldn't stand. It stemmed from mis-information and inaccurate perceptions, and was inconvenient at best, dangerous at worst.

Meredith had conspired to take over the whole of Kirkwall, circumventing the city guards who were the actual authority in the city. It'd only been a week since Marian and her team had been forced to kill Meredith. Already she'd been on a parade of parties hosted by every major family in Kirkwall, forced to sit and smile through their political dog and pony shows.

Marian was a private person and she didn't like being on display. More importantly, she hadn't accomplished anything alone. Yet she was the one being heralded as the savior, the Champion of Kirkwall. It was silly! There was still so much work to be done, especially because there was still no Viscount, no one to govern. There were still cells loyal to Meredith, cells that still considered mages second class citizens, as well as just regular old thugs that wanted to run the city. It was a recipe for disaster.

She knew the families were only trying to get her endorsement for the vote of Viscount. They all wanted the power that came with that position. That person would work directly with the Guard Captain, Knight-Commander, and First Enchanter. It was the down side to having the Amell family name back in good standing.

There was no agreement between the families as to who the next Viscount would be so they did what they always did, make false promises and pretend their friendship came without strings attached. Sometimes she wished she could go back to the time when she was a nobody living in Lowtown. She looked down at the dirt covered ground. Well, almost, she thought.

A little trickle of sweat slid down the middle of her lower back where her corset hugged her silk dress to her body. She couldn't believe she'd allowed Isabela to talk her into wearing the outfit in the first place. Off the shoulder wasn't usually her style, nor was the lavender color.

She tried to billow her dress and bunched her hair with her hand to get it off her neck, but there was no respite from the heat as there was absolutely no breeze. Even with the sun beginning to set it was stifling. It was times like these that she wished she could take up her cousin Solona's offer to visit her in Ferelden. The temperatures were supposed to be milder and they had more lakes.

Unsuccessful in escaping the heat, and not able to rip off the corset until she was alone, Marian gave up and decided to take a different way home through Darktown. It would be a cooler walk due to it being mostly under Hightown. A secret door into the Amell wine cellar was located there, and while it would take a bit longer, she'd be able to get out of the heat quicker than continuing on to her family estate through Lowtown.

Darktown was dangerous, filled with criminals, degenerates and poor people with no means to go anywhere else. But she wasn't worried about anyone trying to attack her in Darktown. She'd been there so many times people had seen her work and knew to stay clear of her.

She let her mass of hair drop to her heated skin, which clung to the strands. Navigating the familiar streets to the Darktown entrance, she reflected on how tonight could have been more enjoyable. The Hanged Man was a pub she and her friends liked to visit. Merrill had been a no show again, and Aveline was working as usual, but Sebastian, Varric, Isabela and Fenris had kept her company.

She suspected Isabela's reason for being there had more to do with Sebastian than showing support in any official capacity. Isabela hated pomp and pageantry just as much as Marian did, probably more so. But it was still an official celebration, which meant that because she was going to be there, the other noble families had to send someone to represent their families as well.

She knew the representatives were uncomfortable. Just like the families they represented, they all thought the Hanged Man was beneath them. Marian and her friends had joked most of the night about what happened to which lowly dredge so that they got stuck attending for their family. Some of the families were even so snobbish as to hire city guards and Templar's, for what Marian didn't know. If you had any issues to work out, everyone knew this particular pub was not where you took care of it.

It really should have been more fun, but one Templar had to show his big, fat… no, she could at least admit it to herself… he had to show his strong, silent, sexy self, glaring at her practically the whole night. Knight-Captain, now Knight-Commander Cullen. His eyes were a beautiful kaleidoscope of amber. Depending on the lighting they could look brown or even gold. He had the cutest short curly auburn hair, a strong jaw and a body she would give anything to see and touch. She sighed to herself as she continued to walk. She had to find a way to get him out of her mind, but so far she had not been successful.

After Varric had pointed out that Cullen had walked in, he joked that maybe the Knight-Commander was there to bring her in for being an illegal mage. Her response was to jab him in the shoulder. She didn't hit him hard, but it wasn't something she wanted to joke about. The evening took a turn for the worse after she'd downed her second shot with Varric. She decided it was time to show that glaring disapproving Templar what he was missing!

So instead of ignoring him like she should have, she envisioned him fantasizing about what _she_ looked like under her clothes. Whenever she was facing in his direction she'd found a way to lean down a little lower than normal to show her cleavage. She'd done the same when he was behind her; bending over and ever so slightly arching her back to stick her butt out like she'd seen Isabela do.

Every time she caught his honey eyes on her though, he was frowning. It was like he was waiting for her to whip out blood magic and couldn't understand when she didn't. He seemed to do that every time she caught him looking at her, not just tonight. She'd always felt an invisible pull towards him, but he'd never had that look of longing for her that she'd been hoping to see in his eyes for a long time now.

It wasn't unusual. They'd only had a few interactions involving the city over the two years she'd known him, never anything personal. Not that it really mattered. It was unheard of for a Templar and a mage to be anything but civil to one another. Since taking over Meredith's position, he was now the man in charge of the people who hunted her kind down to imprison them for being born with magical abilities.

Sober now, she'd left as soon as she talked to the appropriate people. She just hoped that no one else had understood what she'd been doing or who she'd been directing it towards. What the hell had come over her, she lamented. She'd only had the two shots!

In Darktown now, she moved around the vagrants, stepped over debris and vehemently denied the voice inside her heart telling her she and Cullen _had_ shared moments from the beginning and in the pub; that he'd felt a connection too. Turning the last corner and moving down the rickety ramp to her families cellar door she stopped short. At the edge of her senses she felt the tell tale tickle of magic. It was so faint she almost missed it.

She turned, scanning the area trying to figure out where it was coming from. It would have to be someone who was trained, not just an ability. But nothing seemed amiss, no one looked suspicious or unfamiliar. She reached out with her aura but the feeling was gone. Turning back, she finished walking to the door and opened it. Restless, she looked around one more time to see who was behind her but again there was nothing out of the ordinary. She slowly turned back and walked through the door, shutting it behind her.

The cool damp air of the cellar hit her as she closed the door but she couldn't enjoy the relief it provided. Her instincts were still buzzing. Even though she couldn't see anything, she was almost positive someone had followed her. She'd learned the hard way that it was better to be safe than sorry. Hoping whoever it was took her bait of indifference, she ran down the narrow hall and around a corner where the space opened up to the main holding room where barrels of wine used to ferment.

In front of her were stairs to the upper level. The wall surrounding the stairs was lined with floor to ceiling wine racks partially filled with empty wine bottles. The wall to her right was set back just enough to accommodate a long skinny empty wooden table. The few remaining empty barrels were stacked vertically behind her and in a pyramid shape along the far wall to her left, obscuring the dirt wall and providing just enough room for a person to crouch down and hide behind. She stumbled just a bit, running to get behind the huge barrels. She couldn't see very well since the only light came from torches lit sporadically along the hallway.

She couldn't see the hallway entrance due to the vertically stacked barrels, but she would still have the element of surprise if someone really was following her. Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and she tried to calm her breathing as the dank smell of stagnant earth permeated her senses, threatening her calm.

The minutes dragged on and she started to notice things like dust and cobwebs everywhere. She closed her eyes and forced her thoughts back to what she was doing, not on the fact that spiders lived in her cellar. A moment later she heard the smallest shuffling noise, like the sound of armor, moving from the hallway to the main room. She gathered a kinetic shield around her and pulled energy for a freeze spell.

When a large shadow crawled along the ground and then stopped, she leaned out from behind the barrel, one hand on the ground to balance her as she stayed low to make a smaller target, her other hand up and ready to throw her spell. She froze as her eyes crashed into the large man in front of her. She immediately dropped her hand and let the freeze spell dissipate, released the kinetic shield and stood up in disbelief.

"Cullen?" Her normal formality with the Knight-Commander dropped as he closed the distance between them. What the hell was he doing, she thought. She looked around as if the brick walls could supply the answer.

"What are you doing in my family's cellar?" she tried again when he didn't answer her. Not for a second did she think it had anything to do with her actions at the pub. She could allow wishful thinking in her mind but not her reality. When he just kept staring at her intently, not answering, a horrible realization hit her. He was there to arrest her for being a mage outside the circle! It was the only plausible explanation for his unusual appearance. But why now after failing to do so any time before and after everything she'd done for Kirkwall?

"So, you've finally come to arrest the apostate?" She put her hands on her hips. His silence fueled her inability to keep her fear and frustration from creeping into her voice and she'd spoken more rudely than she'd intended but she couldn't seem to stop.

"I have to admit I'm surprised you waited so long. I see you're going to take the pleasure of bringing me in yourself." She looked around her, waiting for more Templars to come storming in. After a few moments of waiting, none materialized. More confused than ever, she turned back to him hoping he'd provide some sort of clarification. Instead, she was rooted to the spot as she watched him rake his eyes over her.

Her traitorous body started tingling as if he'd physically caressed her with his hands. It was moments like this that she hated herself. Her behavior in the pub made this moment particularly acute. The man that hated mages could arouse her with a look, and she liked it. She was glad it was dark in the cellar so he couldn't see her blush as the tingling spread lower.

She moved her hands to her sides and swallowed hard as she waited for him to finish his assessment of her. When he looked back at her, the darkness made his dilated eyes look the color of dark honey. She felt that invisible pull again. He took a step closer to her, and though she didn't fear him, she instinctively took a step back. He was so close to her. She was like prey caught in the sights of a predator.

"Marian..." His voice, deeper than she'd ever heard it; teased her. His male scent enveloped her. The room suddenly felt too small. Her dress made her feel exposed and vulnerable, further inciting her. Her body was reading something her mind couldn't see. Could he tell how much he affected her? How much she wanted it to be yearning for her that she'd heard in his voice? How much she cared for him?

She tried desperately to get her mind to clear or she would be lost. Think woman! She yelled to herself. She wanted this torture to end. She came up with a half-hearted, "Get out," then tried to avoid looking at him without fidgeting. Her heart skipped over itself when she saw him take another step towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Week to Remember

Part 2 of 3

Author: PhoenixDove1

Game: Post Dragonage 2

Relationship Pairing: fHawke, Cullen

Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything

*This was supposed to be a quick one shot but I think it's a bit longer. This is set after the events of DA 2 and before whatever happens in DA 3. Between Marian Hawke and (hopefully soon to be romanceable) Cullen*

Cullen

He'd purposely attended the celebration at the Hanged Man knowing Marian would be there. The bar had been unusually crowded, bodies packed everywhere, but he'd spotted her immediately. At first he thought he was dreaming. She was wearing a tight light purple dress that hung off her shoulders. A white corset cinched her waste from hip to just below her breasts. She was wearing her hair loose around her shoulders, flowing to the middle of her back.

He knew it wasn't a dream when she turned and punched Varric in the shoulder only a few seconds after his arrival. It was a friendly punch. Her sapphire eyes were sparkling with amusement but from where he was standing it seemed hard enough to be a warning about whatever Varric had just told her.

The aggravation that he'd felt in knowing the political families thought he was honoring them by 'personally assuring the safety of their representatives' vanished as she slowly moved all her hair over to one shoulder, giving him an enticing view of her bare shoulder, back, and neck. He was itching to run his fingers through the wavy brown locks to see if they were as soft and silky as they looked.

He took his Templar spot on the wall and watched. Her every curve was on display for him. When she bent over he got a tantalizing view of either her cleavage or her delectable posterior, depending on which way she was facing. In his mind, he pretended she was doing it to tease him. It was a special kind of torture that caused his manhood to swell. Fortunately, his armor hid his reaction, one of the few times he was glad he had to wear it, but it was damned uncomfortable!

He'd long since gotten over the fact that she was a mage, his old prejudice rejected as she'd proven herself over and over again. Every time he had to work with her she had conducted herself with integrity and honor, more so than some of the Templars he had to work with. She made her team fall in line as well. It was like she'd always said to him, it was the man that made the gifts, he was not controlled by them.

Marian reminded him of another mage he knew; Solona Amell the Hero of Fereldon. It felt like a lifetime ago when he'd first met her in the Circle in Ferelden. It was his first job fresh out of Templar training to guard the mages there. He thought they could become friends, but when Uldred, a mage teacher, went mad and unleashed the evil that only mages could bring, it showed him Templars and mages could never mix.

The cruel things he'd said to Solona after she saved him that day haunted him for a long time. Several years later they had bumped into each other at her wedding. He had thanked the Maker that she actually let him talk to her, and he was finally able to apologize for his behavior that day. They had even parted ways on good terms. She and Marian were so similar, but his feelings for Marian were far more carnal in nature than friendly.

Not long after Marian lost what she thought was her last family member, her mother, he'd found out that Marian and Solona were cousins. Cullen had felt the need to comfort her, to tell her she wasn't alone, that she still had family, but they were acquaintances at best so he did the only thing he could think of. During a monthly security meeting between the Templars and the city guards, he had casually let slip to Aveline, the head of the city guard and Marians closest friend, that the Hero of Fereldon was an Amell and rumor had it she recently married Alistair, the King of Fereldon.

Aveline looked only mildly interested, but she must have told Marian because a few months later, watching invisibly from the sidelines in the way that only Templars can, he was able to confirm his news had reached Marian and she and Solona had been in communication. Seeing Marian act like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders had been the real reward.

Ever since then he'd been trying to figure out how to talk to her. He didn't want to be invisible to her any longer, but whenever she caught him looking at her she would awkwardly look away and slowly move out of his field of vision if she could. The few times they'd actually come into contact was work-related, not an appropriate time to discuss his feelings for her. It didn't seem she was interested, and he was never good at talking to women. He wouldn't have known what to say to her if he had gotten a few moments with her.

He had seen her slip out of the Hanged Man. His only intention had been to make sure she got home safely. At least it sounded like a plausible excuse at the time. When she turned into Darktown, it became more about figuring out what she was up to. In his eagerness, he hadn't been as careful as he normally would have been when following people. He'd gotten too close and she'd felt him.

Lyrium, not innate ability, was the source of magic for a Templar, but it still ran through their veins giving them an aura, like mages, that could be used to pull energy for spells. She'd turned around so quickly he almost hadn't had a chance to duck around the corner. He thought she'd shrugged it off but instead she'd set an ambush for him and now he was busted.

What to say? He had no justifiable reason for being there. The head Templar following the mage that had saved the city to make sure she was safe was a pretty weak excuse. Of course nothing would happen to her. She'd taken down more challenging opponents than any that could be found in Darktown. He couldn't really think when he was so close to her, close enough to touch her, her light vanilla scent surrounding him. It was… distracting.

He was taken aback by the harshness of her voice as she told him how low her opinion of him really was. Her assumption as to why he was there couldn't be farther from the truth. It would shock some fellow Templars, and apparently Marian, to learn he never wanted her in that Circle. Ever.

When she stopped talking he watched her try not to fidget in the cold quietness of the cellar. His eyes were drawn to the rise and fall of her breasts. All he had to do to see heaven would be to pull the strings to her top. Making a decision, he took a step toward her. He couldn't, wouldn't, keep his distance from her anymore. It was time to show her who he really was, what he really felt. No more standing in the background. It was now or never.

"Marian..." He didn't try to hide his desire for her when he said her name.

She was so beautiful, the fire from the torches illuminating her face with a golden glow, deepening the blue in her eyes. Her cheeks flushed as he hungrily gazed at her. He tried to think of what to say to make her understand the strength of his feelings for her without frightening her away. Telling her that he'd fallen in love with her would definitely do that.

When she told him to 'Get out', it lacked conviction. He looked in her eyes to see the truth, or lack thereof, inherent in the statement, but her staunch avoidance of his eyes gave him hope. She was normally so direct. Maybe she didn't want him to leave. Maybe she felt the same electricity that he felt whenever they were around each other.

His heart was pounding as he took another tentative step towards her, forcing her to the wall.

"No" he replied.

That got her attention. Those beautiful blue eyes were back on him.

"Marian, there are some things that I need to say and I need you to just listen." She looked at him, confused, but slowly nodded her head and kept silent. He took another step forward, purposely crowding her now that she couldn't move farther away from him.

"Marian, I am not here to take you in. I assumed you knew by now but apparently you don't. I would _never_ allow that happen, let alone be the one to do it." He paused a moment to let that sink in and then continued.

"I came here tonight because" he took a deep breath. "I came here tonight at first to make sure you got home safe."

She moved her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"I know that sounds stupid because of who you are." He gestured at her, "The strongest woman I know. Anyone would have to be crazy to try and attack you, but it's the truth. At least that's how it started."

Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"When I saw you go through the door I'm ashamed to say I got curious, and against my better judgment followed you in."

She didn't say anything, just looked at him. Her lips looked so inviting… he wanted to taste her. This close, in the privacy of this cellar, he couldn't deny himself the chance to touch her anymore.

"And I'm not sorry. I will admit… some part of me wanted to catch you alone, to have a moment alone with you."

"Why?" She asked breathless.

He took his gloves off and put them on the wine barrel next to them as he watched her pink tongue flick across her lips.

"To do this." He cupped her face with his hands and when she didn't pull away he slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

Marian

She held her breath as he gently cupped her face with his rough hands, looking at her so intently she dared not move. He leaned forward and captured her mouth in a tender kiss. It quickly turned passionate as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. She melted into him and answered with her own needy exploration. The feel of his hands sliding through her hair caused a ripple of sensations to shoot through her and she snaked her arms around his neck as they tried to press their bodies closer together. She cursed his damn Templar armor for keeping her from feeling him.

That was a sobering thought, his _Templar_ armor. She tried to push him away but it took a moment for her body to react to her mind because as he started to kiss a trail from her jaw down her neck.

"Wait… Cullen." She tried to catch her breath and think past the fog he was building in her brain. Her body was screaming at her to let him continue, but she had to be sure that she was ready, that being with a Templar, even Cullen, wouldn't be a mistake.

When he backed off he was breathing heavily. She forced back the delight she felt in knowing that she had that effect on him, but the way he was looking at her made it difficult.

"Cullen, I… had no idea…" She struggled for the right words but just kept looking at the cold steel Templar armor under her hands, trying to reconcile what it represented against what Cullen was saying.

He got the hint.

"Marian," he reached for her hand, turning it and bringing it up to his firm lips to place a gentle kiss on her palm that had her clenching her thighs together, "you're all I ever think about." He gestured to his armor. "This does not control me the way you think it does. It's like what you always told me… the gifts don't control the man. My eyes, Marian, are wide open."

He laced his fingers through hers. "My only regret would be leaving right now without telling you that."

His eyes and mannerisms spoke the truth. She was seeing through to the real man. No matter what happened tomorrow, having this night with him would never be a mistake and she might not ever get another chance.

She ran her fingers through his soft curly hair. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm sorry I was so callous, my imagination just ran wild and my attitude was uncalled for."

She looked at their hands, fingers intertwined. "I really didn't know what to expect, you're a hard man to read. But what I wanted I didn't think was possible, until now." She smiled up at him.

He smiled, a real genuine smile, the first she may have ever seen from him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again.

When they broke apart she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "You, Knight-Commander, should smile more often."

He blinded her with his smile again. "I'll work on it."

"Would you like to come upstairs?" She asked timidly.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Week to Remember

Part 3 of 3

Author: PhoenixDove1

Game: Post Dragonage 2

Relationship Pairing: fHawke, Cullen

Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything

*This was supposed to be a quick one shot but I think it's a bit longer. This is set after the events of DA 2 and before whatever happens in DA 3. Between Marian Hawke and (hopefully soon to be romanceable) Cullen*

Marian

Once they reached the main floor through the kitchen she called for Bodahn.

He came from the library and bowed to her, careful to not show any reaction as he took in Cullen standing next to her holding her hand. "Yes Messere?"

She hesitated a moment then asked. "Is my bath water ready?"

Bodahn, ever the professional, kept his face on her. "Yes Messere. Just as you requested."

"Great, thank you. Please inform Orana and Sandal that you all have the rest of the night off."

He bowed deeply. "Thank you Messere." Not wasting any time, he went off to find the others, giving her and Cullen the house to themselves.

When he was gone Cullen asked her, surprised. "You make them keep your bath water ready?"

"Oh, no. Well, sort of." She tried not to smile at his baffled expression. It was nice seeing him like this. Completely unguarded. She let go of his hand and preceded him up the stairs.

"I told them because of how dreadful the temperature was today that when I got home I'd need to scrub down. They put water in the tub as the sun started to set." She wiggled her hand at him sheepishly as he walked up behind her, "I can keep the water warm myself."

He smiled at her comprehending. "That's a handy trick."

"It can be." She smiled at him, her stomach doing flips as they walked into her room. The tub was at the end of her bed in front of the fireplace, a little table with her soaps and a towel next to it. Moonlight spilled through the open window, no wind moved the shear curtains. She heard the door latch and she turned as he walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I can't tell you," he kissed her neck, "how much I want to throw you on that bed and rip your clothes off, but I need help getting my armor off first." He stepped back to look at her.

His tone of voice sent a shiver of both anticipation and nervousness down her spine. "Not a problem." She said.

They spent a good five minutes taking off his chest armor, chainmail, gauntlets and boots. His gloves were still in her cellar.

"You do this every day?" She asked.

He gave her a half smile but didn't answer her. With his armor off, he came towards her and kissed her as he pulled at the ties on her corset. He pulled it forward, purposefully brushed his hands across her breasts as he took it off of her and threw it to the ground. Then he lightly grabbed the tie at the front of her dress.

"I've been picturing doing this all night." He tugged the bow and it slowly came undone. She felt his fingers pressing into her shoulders as he slowly pulled the dress down over her body. Her breath hitched in her throat as it puddled on the floor. Her smalls followed, leaving her completely bared to Cullen.

He stepped back to look at her. The predatory look in his eyes should have scared her, but it only excited her.

"I want to see you." She said, hardly recognizing her own voice.

He immediately pulled the rest of his clothes off. He was magnificent; better than her wildest fantasies. Years of rigorous Templar training had given him a rock hard, muscled body. She felt the impulse to lick him. When he dropped his pants his erection sprang free, thick and long, and sticking straight out. She couldn't take her eyes off it. While her body felt an animalistic hunger, she started to worry about how it would fit.

Her anxiety must have shown because he walked back to her and gently tilted her face up to his, forcing her eyes to look at him. "Is everything alright?"

The concern in his voice touched her. "Um… well…" She said hesitantly, she didn't know how to tell him, it embarrassed her. She looked around trying to find a way to stall but a voice inside told her she needed to pull herself together. She'd taken down armies and demons, among other things, she could tell the man she loved what was causing her apprehension.

"Ok, the thing is… I've never done this before." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

She saw surprise briefly flit across his face. She braced herself as he ran his thumb over her cheek. He gave her a wicked smile. "I'm glad you told me."

Her shock and relief that he didn't care she was a virgin was quickly swept aside by pleasure. He gathered her in his arms and the feel of his skin on hers set her on fire.

"I will make sure to take," he placed a few kisses on her collar bone, "extra special care of you." He captured her mouth in a devastating kiss.

When he released her lips, he turned her towards the bath. "How about we make use of your bath my lady?" He teased.

She smiled at him. "The lady insists."

He helped her in but didn't get in with her. He waited, she assumed, to see which spell she used to warm the water then soaped up his hands. She had no idea a bath could be so sensual. The sensation of his hands slipping over her breasts, legs, abdomen and her most intimate area had her physically squirming. He was thorough but agonizingly slow. It felt as if her whole body ached for his touch. He helped her stand up, grabbed the towel and started to pat her dry.

"Give me five seconds." Giving her a quick kiss, he quickly jumped into the water to clean himself up.

She put the towel on the little table for him and went to the bed, slipping between the sheets. The cool sheets touching her overly sensitive skin only added to the sensory overload she was still feeling from his touch.

A moment later he slipped in next to her, laid the towel under them, and pulled her on top of him, kissing her again. Her legs straddled him and she had the inexplicable urge to rub against it like a cat.

He pulled her lips to his, kissed her again and began to stroke her body. He flipped them over, laying on top of her. He nibbled her ear lobe and kissed down her neck to her breast, which he sucked into his mouth. She moaned when she felt his teeth lightly bite her nipple, his goatee abrading her delicate skin. He continued kissing her and moving lower on her body.

She jumped a little when she felt him kiss her inner thigh. She was thrumming with desire as he purposely kept avoiding her center. She was contemplating begging when he finally rubbed his tongue across her most sensitive spot. Her back arched off the bed.

"Cullen!"

He continued to suck and lick her.

"You're so wet." He muttered sliding one of his fingers inside her. The ache in her loins only slightly abated at having his finger inside of her. As he continued to caress her, she felt something inside her slowly start to build. He slipped another finger inside her and continued the pumping motion while swirling his tongue over her bud. Her breathing was ragged. She was on the precipice of something when he stopped.

She whimpered at his sudden withdrawal.

"Don't worry love, you will have your release." He left a path of searing kisses on her as he moved back up her body. He settled over her. His weight on her was intoxicating and she felt the tip of his erection at her entrance.

He slowly entered her. She bucked her hips but he didn't go in all the way. Instead, he pulled out a little then plunged in a little deeper. She felt herself stretching to accommodate him and she wrapped her legs around him to encourage him to continue.

"Faster Cullen, please." She begged willing him to go harder with her eyes; her hands digging into his shoulders.

He was clenching his teeth. "You will be the death of me woman" he ground out, but the whole time he was touching her, kissing her or caressing her body with his slowly moving hands. It was exquisite torture.

"My love, this next part will hurt," he said and placed a kiss on her nose looking into her eyes, "but I promise it won't last long."

She nodded, a little nervous but trusting in him completely. He then kissed her like he was claiming her and pushed past her barrier in one swift movement of his hips. She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain. Almost as quickly there was a warm tingling that seemed to come from him that had her squirming in pleasure, making the pain disappear. He didn't move inside of her but kissed her again.

"Are you ok?" He asked with such distress that if she hadn't known she loved him before she would love him now. All she could do was nod through her ecstasy and kiss him back. Then blessedly he started to move. He pulled himself out and with one long thrust sank all the way back in, filling her completely. They groaned together and he repeated the action again, and again, faster and faster. What he'd brought her to before was nothing compared to where he was taking her now.

"Oh Maker…" She cried out. "Cullen don't stop!" She felt her body tighten and coiled as he rhythmically thrust inside of her.

She cried out as her body shuddered and then shattered around him. He groaned out his climax as she milked him with the force of her orgasm.

Cullen

After a few moments he moved off of her, pulled her into his side and just lay there, their breathing becoming slower and more normal. That had been the best sex of his life. She reacted to him with abandon and he'd barely maintained control of himself. He felt her making lazy circles on his forearm with her finger. He loved her so much, this could not be a one night thing. In the quiet he tried to figure out how to prolong whatever it was they had.

She turned her luscious body towards him. She was stunning and he would never get the image of her naked out of his mind. She looked satisfied and relaxed, and unbelievably sexy.

"I'll be right back ok?" He said to her.

"Alright." She said.

He got up, taking the towel with him he'd laid down earlier. Put that on the table next to the tub and dipped the washcloth they hadn't used, into the still warm bath water and brought it back to the bed. Gently he pressed the moist cloth between her legs, cleaning away the evidence of her lost virginity. Then he laid back down, pulling her to face him, and began running his hand along her back.

"So, not sure if this is a good idea or not, but I have to say that was, just wow. Is it always like that?"

His male pride preened. "No. Only with you."

Once she'd admitted to him she was a virgin getting it right for her had become his singular goal. "You're sure you're Ok? I sent out a little healing spell so it shouldn't have been painful for very long."

"That's what that was? No, it worked. Very well."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, I thought for a second you were really going to blast me down in that cellar."

She yawned and then smirked. "I thought about it."

He leaned in and kissed her with all the love that he felt, that he couldn't yet express. "Let's get some sleep."

She smiled up at him. "Ok."

Marian

Marian woke up several hours later to Cullens' hands stroking her body. It was still dark outside and her back was to him, nestled up against his hard warm chest. She draped her leg over his, inviting his play. He moved his hand down her body and impaled her with his fingers. She turned her head and he captured her mouth as he moved his fingers in and out. The now familiar tightening began deep inside and continued to build. Before she could find the release she craved he stopped and gently rolled her face down into the mattress, pulled her bottom up and replaced his fingers with his rigid manhood. She whispered for him to use the healing spell again as he gripped her hips. She moaned her pleasure as the warm tingling spread through her again as he thrust inside her and drove them to bliss for a second time.

It had gotten a little chilly in Kirkwall, a complete one eighty from earlier. He pulled her into him to snuggle. She didn't know how long this would last. Cullen didn't seem the type to engage in casual liaisons but she couldn't afford to be fanciful. She ignored the twinge of sadness that threatened to invade her. She would take whatever he was willing to give. She wouldn't think about tomorrow until it happened.

"I meant to ask you," he said to her. "What in the blue hells were you doing at the pub?"

She grinned from ear to ear. "Well, I always caught you glaring at me like you were waiting for me to mess up, even before then, and I just couldn't stand it anymore so, well, I thought I'd try to give you a different reason to look."

He leaned up on his elbow. "You wench. You purposefully tried to tempt me!"

"So you… liked it?"

"Yes." His voice was so deep and gravelly. "I don't remember a time when my armor has been so uncomfortable or that I'd ever been so glad to have it on." It was shameful how quickly it aroused her knowing he'd been lusting after her as she had imagined. She wanted him again and she didn't care.

She moved to straddle him and kissed his chest. "Do you have this problem often?"

"Only under special circumstances" He said, looking at her like a predator stalking its prey.

He went to grip her hips but she pushed away from him. "No Templar, don't you remember your training? You aren't allowed to play with the mages. No matter how naughty they are behaving!"

She purposely slid across his growing erection, sitting back on her knees next to him, supporting her body with one hand. His eyes burned into hers as she started using her other hand to fondle her heated skin. Boldly moving down her body to her swollen center, legs wide so he could see, she let her head fall back as he watched.

Marian – one week later

She and Cullen had met up at her estate almost every night for the past week. The nights he couldn't make it to her were long but it was never two nights in a row. During the day they sought each other out, helped by the fact that their duties overlapped much more than before. She'd learned a lot about him during that time, as they'd talked about everything from their pasts and interests to their hopes for Kirkwall's future. He was everything she'd thought he was and more. He had integrity and compassion and inspired loyalty in his men.

There was no Viscount yet but he set to work instigating new behaviors in his Templars towards mages. Most of them were happy to no longer feel like prison wardens anymore, making it easier to weed out those few that remained dedicated to Meredith's cause. It was still a long road.

When she saw him in public she would subtly flirt with him, either with words or, if he was part of a security detail, she'd get a little too close or flash some skin when no one was looking. If anyone suspected, they either never noticed the Templar who always stood around her or were too programmed to even conceive the two were involved.

Once they even snuck off to an alcove in the Chantry's library. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. She loved being reckless with him, stealing the moment when they had the chance. She understood Isabela more than she ever had before.

She suspected Aveline knew something was different about Marian but her friend never brought it up. She wanted to tell Aveline. She hated keeping it a secret but she was still afraid it wouldn't last. It would be just one iota easier to get over if it ended and no one knew, so she kept it to herself.

The temperature had dropped to the normal fall weather so she had her fireplace burning when he walked in. He unceremoniously removed her clothes as she did his. A touch was all it took. They laid down on the bed and she forced him to his back. He didn't stop her as she traced kisses down along his torso, pausing to play with his nipples.

When she placed a kiss below his belly button his stomach contracted. She looked at him. He was staring at her, his mouth slightly open in anticipation.

She brought her mouth to hover over the tip of his erection and couldn't help herself. "You'll let me know if I hurt you?"

Glazed dark amber eyes shot to hers. "What?"

She laughed and took him in her hand. It was silky and hot. She placed a kiss, then licked him. She heard his breath suck in at her ministrations and it empowered her. Holding the base of his shaft she swirled her tongue over him as he had so often done to her, then took as much of him into her mouth as she could.

Her core involuntarily spasmed as he groaned out loud and grabbed a handful of her hair. He wasn't holding her back so she kept sucking, moving up and down over the satin sheathed steel. The control she had over him was intoxicating. It didn't last too much longer because her body was aching for him. She climbed on top of him and guided him into her.

Later, while she thought he was sleeping as evidenced by his steady breathing tickling her neck, she laid awake, thinking, content. He reached for her in his sleep. She smiled. Who knew such a controlled and dangerous Templar could be such a loving and compassionate man?

As he gathered her to him he mumbled. "I love you."

Cullen

Cullen laid awake. He'd never felt so invigorated in his life. The changes he was making by merging the old school with a new way of thinking were progressing quite well. Marian had accepted him into her bed every night and she was continuing to blow his mind, quite literally, as she blossomed into a glorious and sensual woman.

He watched the even rise and fall of her breast as she slept. They had learned so much about each other in only a week and he wanted to know more. He hoped it endeared him to her more. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He never wanted to go back to the way things were before her. He reached for her and snuggled her to him, softly sighing 'I love you'.

He hadn't realized that he'd actually spoken those words until he felt her almost unperceptively stiffen in his arms.

"Did you say something?" She asked quietly. She sounded normal but he felt a panic beginning to rise in him. Had she heard him? Should he tell her, or pretend he'd said something else? What if she wasn't ready for love and telling her would just push her away?

He took so long in deciding that she slowly turned towards him, her gorgeous sapphire eyes unreadable.

Drowning in her eyes he knew he wouldn't lie to her. Time for truth he thought. "Um, y-y-yes I did."

She propped herself up on her elbow and asked on a whisper. "What did you say?"

Irked that his stutter had made an appearance, he sat up, pulling his knee up to him so he could rest his arm on it, the sheet forgotten as it fell to his waist. He looked at her. "I love you."

She exhaled and sat up next to him bringing the sheet with her, shock clearly written on her face. Dread crept into him and he started to talk. "I know that's crazy, we've never really spent all that much time together, and the little bit of time that we have had, most of it has been about work. I know there's so many obstacles stacked against us. We are slowly turning the tide, but I'm still a Templar and you are still a mage."

He chanced a glimpse at her and saw a tear streak down her face. It crushed him but he wasn't ready to give up. He ever so gently used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I just…, this feels…, it's just right and I want…" She put her fingers to his lips to get him to stop talking but he couldn't. He couldn't lose her. He took her hand in his.

"Please, Marian, I've been in love with you for so long, I'm just asking for a chance to win your heart… as you've stolen mine." He pleaded.

He saw her swallow hard. "You," more tears escaped but she was smiling at him. "You already have it. I love you Cullen. So much."

He let out a ragged breath. She loved him. "Impossible" he muttered, but cupped the back of her head, pulling her in for a soul searing kiss. He wouldn't give her time to change her mind. She wrapped her arms around him and he held on to her as tightly as she held on to him.

"So, can't live without me huh?" He said to tease her.

Marian

She laughed at him. She still couldn't believe it. She framed his face, her heart soaring, and said. "No, I can't. I guess that means you're stuck with me."

He smiled back and kissed her.


End file.
